Hannah Montana versus The Intersect
by gosteadyonme
Summary: POSTPONED! 8 months before Bryce Larkin was killed, he was working on Hannah Montana's guard squad, they became close and Bryce trusted her, so naturally he sent the email to her fanmail box as well as Chuck. Miley finds it & her life changes even more
1. Bryce?

no copyright infringement intended. i own none of the characters, at least not the hannah montana or chuck characters.

Chapter 1 - Bryce?!

***

THE STEWART RESIDENCE MALIBU

"Eeeep!"

"Lilly, calm down! Seriously. You still have to ask your mom you know?" Miley drawled whilst uncovering her ears.

"Yeah, but .. but LONDON, as in ENGLAND! I will make her say yes!" Lilly screamed jumping across Miley's room to her landline, "Mind if I use your line? Thanks!"

Miley laughed at Lilly's rabid expression and backed out of the room, jumping when she walked straight into her dad.

"Lilly's coming then?"

"I don't think the CIA could stop her!"

***

SECRET LOCATION, NEW YORK.

"Bryce is dead. But I was too late, he'd sent the email." Casey told his director.

"Did you get a trace?"

"Yeah, to a Miss Hannah Montana's fanmail." Casey told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Take care of it."

"Yes Sir!"

***

BACK AT THE STEWARTS RESIDENCE IN MALIBU

"Miles you ought to start your packing, we're leaving tomorrow night," Robby told his daughter gently.

Miley smiled at him, "I know, I know, I hate packing! Is it okay if I just check Hannah's fanmail first, ooh, and I want to do a video, tell them whats going on, is that okay?"

"Of course darl, but I want you packed by tomorrow lunch, okay?" he responded in a mock-stern voice.

"Sure thing daddy, night!"

"Night, love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead and leaving to get his own packin done, mind you, Miley didn't need to know that, he though with a silent evil cackle.

*

Miley quickly logged into her laptop and grabbed the nearest blonde Hannah wig before setting up her camera. She did a short youtube video, told her fans about the UK leg of her tour and that she loved them before flipping to the official website and logging into the fanmail section. She browsed and browsed, trying to find an interesting read, because no matter how much she loved her fans, she couldn't stand to sit and read every single "Hi how are you?" message, when one caught her eye.

It read; "5 Minutes ago, from fan - BryceLarkin08"

Mileys heart froze. Could it be? She hadnt heard from Bryce in 6 months, he had briefly been on her guard squad, well Hannahs guard squad, and they had gotten ... close. But since he disappeared one night she hadnt heard from him. Apart from her last birthday when he sent her a necklace. She couldn't help but dread what was contained in this message.

Hesitantly she double clicked it.

"Our song?" popped up on the screen and Miley bit her lip to keep from smiling and type "S-U-S-P-I-C-O-U-S M-I-N-D-S" and hit enter.

The next thing Miley knew, hundreds upon thousands of images began flashing before her, and although she knew she shouldn't keep watching, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. For the next 3 hours and 16 minutes Miley watched, before slumping to the floor the second it ended.


	2. She doesn't exist

if you want disclaimers then read the first chapter, i am not gonna repeat it! also sorry the last chapter was so short, i was actually trying to watch chuck at the same time!

Chapter 2 - She doesn't excist

*

MALIBU AIRPORT

"Director we have a problem," Casey growled as the safe line connected, "There are no records of any Hannah Montana's every living in Malibu. What was Bryce playing at?"

"Major we are looking into it, but right now we have a much bigger problem."

"What could be worse than losing the intersect?" Casey mocked.

The director frowned, "Bryce sent two copies out. I need you to head to Burbank. And I need you there before C.I.A. land." She shouted before disconnecting the line.

Casey put the airports phone back on the receiver and spun to the scared looking terminal worker, "When is your next flight to Burbank?"

*

THE STEWARTS RESIDENCE

The buzz of her phone vibrating awoke Miley from her restless sleep on the floor. She sat up and looked at the clock. 11:21am. Crap, thought Miley as she bolted her way into her wardrobe, dragging two suitcases with her and answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"MILEY?!" Lilly screamed at her over the line causing Miley to drop her bags and cover her ears.

"Lilly, as much as I love you and your vocal cords, could you please keep it down, I have the worst headache" she reprimanded.

"Sorry, it's just .. oh gosh, two hours and we will be on the new Hannah jet flying over the oceans towards "Ole Blighty". Are you packed yet? Your dad's worrying cos we're leaving in 40 minutes and he hasn't seen you yet. Luckily I managed to convince him you have and you're just resting, so hurry it up!" Lilly disconnected.

Miley gaped at her phone, Lilly had never disconnected on her. Seconds later she remembered was she was meant to be doing. And in possibly the most disorganised way, she began to shove all the Miley and Hannah clothes in her biggest suitcase, then her shoes and accessories into another. She was just finishing placing all her highest valued jewellery into a safe box to travel in when something really odd happened. She had just picked up her "Dream" anklet her mum had given her when a series images invaded her mind and sight.

_A lily, two people configuring a machine, blue prints to the machine, the word "Fulcrum", her mothers face, a review sheet for an anti-tracking device, someone placing it in the anklet, then a lily again._

Miley gasped. She turned over the anklet looking for a knot she had seen in the images, she quickly found it and with trembling fingers unhooked the back. Inside was a code. Again a series of images passed through.

_A little ice skater, the code, the code being typed into a search engine, then a series of people faces came up._

She ran over to her laptop, drumming her fingers in frustration when it took ages to load. When it eventually did, Miley hit internet explorer and typed in the search engines address, , gasped when she saw the exact same page and a moment's hesitation she typed in the code. Taking a deep breath she hit the enter key. Tears filled Miley's eyes when her mother's face appeared on screen.

"Baby girl, you always were the smart one, so don't you be crying here." Miley laughed, your momma always knew what she was thinking, "If you you're watching this, then I'm gone, and if I'm gone I am so so sorry angel. I tried to get out I really did." She was confused now; her momma worked in a Buy More. "Now I have something that you need to do, for me. Baby, look at the back of the anklet that's probably still in your hands," Miley did this, "Underneath were the code is, there is a word, once this message is finished, type it into the search engine, okay? This should keep you and your daddy and brother safe, but I need to be able to help. I know you can handle this baby, I just know it. You can do anything right? Anything for me?," Miley nodded numbly at the screen, "Thanks, you need to train baby, you need to be able to fight. The company I work for will be looking to recruit you, don't go to them, and don't let them take you, be strong. I love you Baby!" The video cut out and the search engine reappeared.

"I love you too momma," she whispered as she typed the word into the engine and pressed enter.


	3. Crossed Paths

Chapter 3 - Crossed Paths

*

STEWARTS RESIDENCE

Miley literally made it downstairs with her packed bags as her dad was carrying his own to the car.

"You didn't pack when I told you, did you bud?"

She rolled her eyes, "Daddy I'm not deaf, i heard you packing this morning too, lets just go," she told him impatiently as she left him with the bags and climbed into the car.

"Miles?!" her dad called worridly.

"What?" she asked, panicking as his tone, but calmed down when she realised he was looking at her bare ankle, Miley had decided she couldn't bring herself to put on her mother anklet. It just gave her a headache trying to figure out what her momma had been doing, "It broke."

And with that she climbed back into the car.

*

MALIBU AIRPORT - PRIVATE WING

Casey picked up his cell as it started to ring.

"Report," his directors voice intoned over the line.

"There is no such person residing in Malibu, I think it was a hoax message."

He heard his director sigh," Good, because we found another message signature, similar nature, its in Burbank, make your way there. And please, get this one before C.I.A., they already have Agent Walker on the case."

"Yes sir, I'll get the next plane, don't worry about the skirt, I'll deal with her," Casey smirked as he hung up. This mission was finally getting interesting, he thought as he made his way to the private hangars.

*

ELSEWHERE AT MALIBU AIRPORT

Miley and her father made their way other to Lily, who was waiting by the milkshake shack outside of the airport.

"MILEY?!" Lily screamed running at her, " Thank you thank you thank you! I was so excited last night, I couldn't even sleep, I kinda think by the time I left this morning my mum was kinda releaved!"

Miley raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, now lets go check in and head to Hannah's hangar."

*

Check in had gone smoothly, all their bags were currently being taken to the plane as Miley, her dad, Lily and Big Ray, Hannah's bodyguard, made there way through the car park to the shuttle to the plane. As usual the shuttle was pretty empty, not many people in Malibu tended to use the private hangars at the end of August. There was just them, a rich looking family, and a lone guy in a suit. It was the guy in the suit that caught Miley's attention. As she watched him, that strange feeling overcame here again.

_A filing cabinet, NSA logo, A file, John Casey, flashes of his training levels, skills, and other personal information, then the filing cabinet again._

Miley gasped, she knew why this John Casey was here. He was looking for something called the "Intersect", apperently it was sent to Hannah Montana, and he was looking for her, to take her back to a holding cell. He was looking for her, well the other her. She cursed quietly, whatever Bryce had sent her was clearly important, it was a matter of national security. Miley almost died when John Casey looked up into her eyes. _please don't recognise me, please_ she pleaded in her head. He had a short pondering look before looking around and settling on gazing out of the window. Miley released her breath.

*

Casey was now in the shuttle to the Private hangers, and judging by the lack of people in the shuttle, they weren't too popular. _Good,_ he thought, _no children running around and screaming._

He was just thinking about the mission when he felt someone staring at him, he looked up and found it was some 16+ girl. He was about to disreguard it when he noticed her facial expression. _Why did she look scared?_ He checked out the people around her, a family member, friend, and what looked like a bodyguard. _Why does this girl have a bodyguard?_ He looked away when he realised he was still looking. An idea coming to mind, he would have to check with the director, _was it possible this Hannah Montana character was just that?_

*

Miley sighed in relief when she finally got into her seat on her jet. She was so sure he was going to recognise her, especially with his training in disguises. But she was safe now, she was on her way to the other side of the world.

She would be safe.

Right?


	4. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**A/N: So... it's been a while! How many of you forgot you'd favourited this? I sure had (; I'm soo sorry I've taken soo long! I'm kinda lame right? Trust me, I have 1001 excuses! **

**1)Got a new job.**

**2)Started learning to drive.**

**3)Finally got into a steady relationship.**

**4)Got kicked out.**

**5)My mum became depressed.**

**6)I damanged my tailbone & lost the ability to sit...**

**The list goes on & on. But nevermind that. I'm back! (: And I've prewritten a bunch of chapters so I have no excuse for not updating. I'm going to try & put a chapter up every Friday! Also got some other story ideas! Mostly HM/Chuck... need to get a more diverse fanfic head on (:**

**Anyhoooo. Enough about me. Lets find out whats happening now Miley's on her way to England. (Well, Cambridge, I don't know many other places so I'll stick to somewhere I know!)**

**BTW quite a short chapter, am working on making them longer. I want there to be a need to scroll!**

Chapter 4

Miley breathed a sigh of relief as they landed, earning her a funny look from Lilly.

"What?" Miley asked in an exasperated voice.

"Are you okay? You've been fidgeting the whole flight!" Lilly asked.

"Psht! I'm fine! Been fine. I'm fine Lilly!" Taking in Lilly's disbelieving expression, "I'm just nervous is all!"

"Miley, you fly all the time! Seriously! Hannah's always off somewhere! Please, if you're gonna lie, make it at least half convincing!"

Just as Miley went to retort her dad rejoined with this. "She's right bud. You're never nervous. Well at least not about flying! You always go on about how you love it!"

"Sweet niblets" Miley muttered under her breath, throwing them both an OTT 'I'm fine' kinda smile!

Truth was, her dad was right. Miley loved to fly! It was something about the freedom. No one could follow Hannah up here & no one could tease Miley. It was blissful. Or at least it was before she got this darn intersect in her head. Now she kept having these ... 'flashes' she couldn't relax. At every inopportune moment she'd have one! Seriously! She'd had to turn off the inflight movie because it was some crappy movie about government secrets. Really was the world out to get her! She couldn't look at her boyguard the same no that she'd learnt he was an ex-hitman. She couldn't bear to hear the pilot's voice because it reminded her that she now knew he was ex-RAF, ex because he alledgedly shot his co-pilot! Where her dad get the staff? She needed to get a grip on how to control this. But how? It was hardly gonna be on Google!

Her internal monolgues had gotten a hell of a lot longer since this thing got stuck in her head. Maybe she was cracking!

"Miles?"

Miley looked up. Her dad was staring at her, "What daddy?"

He gave her an odd look before pulling her in for a hug. Yup, the D word always worked, probably the best distraction in the book, minus Jackson of course. He could distract Uncle Earl from his third meat loaf helping! She glanced over at Lilly. Ah, one look at her face & she knew Lilly hadn't bought it. How was she gonna get out of _that_ one.

"We will be landing momentarily, please return to your seats and put your seatbelts on. Thank you," came the pilots voice over the tanoy. Miley cringed once she'd turned from them both to return to her seat.

"Bud you've no idea how lucky you are. Apparently there was some kinda plane strike in London today. We'll be able to get straight through customs! I know for a fact you hate _that_ part!" he told me with a knowing glance.

I blushed, why did this man have to know me so well? It really was a nuisance at times! "Great dad. I'm getting tired." Miley suddenly panicked. "It _is_ decorated right?"

Her dad just winked at her.

"Dad, that's not an answer!"

"Dad!"

He just ignored her.

"_Daddy?"_


	5. Perfect Distraction 1

Chapter 5

Turns out the new house was decorated. _Fabulously_ decorated at that! Three-storeys, One for herself & Lilly, one for her dad & one for all of them. It perfect! Seriously! Robby Ray had had a studio built in & a cinema! Miley & Lilly squeeled for a whole 5 minutes, instantly making Robby regret his excellent decorating skills.

"It's a good thing no one lives next door yet," Robby mumbled.

"Why's that Mr Stewart?" Lilly asked. Miley gave her a Did-You-Have-To-Ask face. She shrugged back. Shrugged! As if _that_ would stop her dad from making some jokey condescending remark.

Robby grinned at Miley obvious discomfort. "Cos I'm pretty sure they'd be deaf! Yee-haw"

"Seriously dad? A yee-haw? You're in England now," Miley reminding him before slipping into her best imitation of a British accent, "We have to behave properly."

Lilly's mouth dropped. "OMG! Miley you have to teach me that! Seriously that was way better than Robert DowneyJr's british accent in Sherlock Holmes! Although I have to say he was waaaaay hotter!"

Miley snorted before heading to the kitchen, how could Lilly forget her backup plan of moving to London to live in obscurity if her Hannah secret was revealed? Of course she'd have worked on the accent. She froze as she opened the kitchen door, "Dad why's the fridge so small?"

She heard he dad laugh as he entered the room behind her. "Because bud, this is England, we have to behave properly, and that means have the appropriate sized fridge."

"But-"

"Don't panic! These a freezer for your ice cream in the shed. Okay doll?"

Miley's face dropped. Her mom had always called her 'Baby' or 'Babydoll'. And as much as she loved her mom, she just didn't know how to take everything she'd ever taught her now. Was it all training? Had she known this was gonna happen to her? Was she really her mom or just undercover with some kinda brain washing device to make us think we were family? Gosh that opened up a whole other box of questions! Suddenly remembering where she was she nodded to her dad before retreating up the stairs with a mumbled, "I'm gonna unpack"

Robby turned to Lilly, "Did I say something wrong?"

As Miley dragged her suitcase up the stairs she thought about her mom some more. She brought some memories to the front of her mind, trying to see if there'd been a sign that she'd missed but she didn't find any. No arguments with her dad about work, never saw her sneak out, never saw her with any unexplainable injuries. Something didn't add up. Maybe this all wasn't real! Maybe she was having some elaborate unorthodox dream. No, can't be, she didn't remember having any of her dads famous Locco Hot Choco.

She dropped her stuff and herself on her new bed.

Maybe she could ignore all this! As long as she stayed away from government officials or shifty looking people then she'd be able to put this behind of her, quickly. She nodded to herself. That's what she was gonna do!

She heard Lilly screamed across the hall about her amazing her room was & decided maybe she get on with her own room.

"Don't forget to get an early night, you got your first day of school tomorrow girls!"

Miley smiled. School. The perfect distraction!


	6. On My Way

**OMG! From nothing to multiple uploads in one day! Ha.**

Chapter 6

"You are so lucky that you turn 18 next month!" Miley whined at Lilly.

Lilly cocked an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Miley looked at her with a shocked face, "You'll be able to go out, have fun, see R rated films, Get d-"

"I believe they're called 18 rataed films here bud, not R," came Robby's voice from the first landing, "Now come on or you're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" Both girls shouted at the same time, checking their make-up one last time in the mirror.

"I still believe we get to go to college whilst the rest of our class is still finishing their senior year!" Lilly gushed. Earning herself a nod from Miley.

"Girls!"

They both ran downstairs, grabbing a muffin from the counter as they climbed into the car.

"You know the only problem with this country?" Robby asked rhetorically, "They drive on the wrong side of the road. It's all wrong."

"Dad, stop whining, we're late remember!" Miley snarled, "We still have to choose our classes!"

With that Robby put his foot the pedal and followed the GPS, sorry the SatNavs directions to the girls new school. They were about two minutes away when they hit traffic. _Uh oh _thought Robby _The girls are gonna flip!_ Trying to remain calm Robby looked for the nearest place to park and got out of the car. Miley & Lilly looked at each other before following suit.

Lilly gave Miley a pointed look. Miley sighed, she knew what that look meant. "Dad, what are you doing? We aren't there yet." She glanced around, they were next to a closed down pizzeria & some dustbins. "At least I hope we aren't there yet." Se added under her breath.

"Dad please stop ignoring me! Why are we not in the car?"

Again he didn't reply but at least this time he gestured at the traffic. Both the girls mouths formed an 'o'.

"Wait here," he said before running off.

Lilly walked over to Miley's side, "Have I ever told you that your dad is a little strange?"

"Many-a-time Lilly. Many-a-time." Miley told her, looking in the direction her dad had gone, "What's the name of this school again?"

She heard Lilly rummage through her tote bag for her diary, "It is called … Long Road Sixth Form College. Why?"

Lilly never got a response as Miley was trudging off in the direction of the nearest road sign. _Cherry Hinton Road_. Suddenly Miley went ridged before pulling out her phone. "Dad, we're walking. Found someone with directions. See you later, we'll get the bus home." And with that Miley hung up, heading up the road. Lilly just stared after her. "Lilly if you don't hurry up you'll be late!"


	7. Bartowski

Chapter 7

Miley could feel the questioning look that Lilly gave her all the way to the college but she didn't dare look back, she'd asked then and Miley didn't know how to respond to her questions. Suddenly and idea struck her. Sneakily she pulled out her cell phone and began typing furiously before cramming it back in her pocket.

"Miley, how did yo-" Lilly had obviously gotten bored of waiting for Miley to come clean. Hastily Miley cut across her.

"There it is. Long Road. See OnlineMapz never fails to get you where you want to go," she said glancing inconspicuously at Lilly before sighing. She could see on Lilly's face that she'd bought it. Because how could Miley explain to Lilly that she had some sort of government computer in her head and it had decided to work with her natural sense of direction to point her in the direction of her new school.

"Cool. New app?"

"Yeah, got it off the internet," Miley replied,"It was free."

"Good. Remember when you got your first cell and download all those apps and games! That was a disaster!"

"More than disaster," Miley shuddered, "Don't worry I won't go down that dark road again! I couldn't bear to live without dear ole phoney!"

Lilly laughed, "You named your phone?"

Miley sighed, "Come on Lilly, naming your phone isn't that weird!"

"Actually it kinda is," came a smooth voice behind them.

Miley turned to tell this stranger to mind his own business but froze when she saw his face. _Hubba hubba!_ _This guy was gorgeous. Tall, dark, handsome. Kinda Ian Somerhalder-ish but younger!_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt! Are you guys new here?" he asked. _Gosh he was so cute when he apologize_.

I saw Lilly glance at me, clearly taking in my besotted gaze she took it upon herself to introduce us, "Yeah. I'm Lilly, this is Miley."

"Miley? Really?"

Miley frowned, "Yes, really. What's wrong with Miley?" She demanded. She hated it when people insulted her name, her mom had chosen it. Her mom … No, she refused to get into that internal battle right now! She was already annoyed that she'd used her computer-y brain asked saying she was giving up.

He laughed awkwardly, "Nothing. It's cute. Shame you girls are newbies. I'm in year 13, I probably won't even see you again! At least we have some good memories." He sighed before winking.

Miley let out the girliest giggle she'd ever heard. Then almost died of embarrassment when everyone looked at her.

"We're in year 13," Lilly cut in. I almost hugged her. Best news all day.

Suddenly the guys face lit up in the biggest smile, "Well in that case, I'm James Bartowski."

_Oh no. Not now_ thought Miley as that sweeping feeling came over her. She really tried to rally the flash but it won.

_Lilly. The name James Bartowski. FULCRUM. Mission Sandstorm. Lilly._

But it didn't stop there, it kept going.

_Computer. Filing cabinet. The name Bartowski. INTERSECT. A flash of green. A screenshot. Casey. Walker. Filing Cabinet. Bryce Larkin. Computer._

And then it stopped. Miley fell to the floor. She'd never experienced a flash that long before. She looked up. Lilly & James gave her the funniest looks before James put out his hand to help her up, she couldn't help but shy away and pull herself to her feet.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you but we must be going," Miley shouted as she dragged Lilly into the building and towards the reception. "Hi Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, it's our first day."

The lady at desk smiled and handed them two booklets, "I wasn't sure you were going to make it. Underestimate the traffic in Cambridge? Don't worry it takes some getting used to. Just fill out the various consent forms and pick your classes."

"Thanks." Both girls said as they moved to some comfy seats on the other side of the foyer. They filled their forms in silently having already agreed that although they'd love to share classes, for college work it wasn't practical. Within 3 minutes they were both done and returned the forms to the secretary.

"Just give me five minutes and I'll be back with your schedules."

Miley & Lilly stood awkwardly in the hallway next to the finance office. "What did you pick?" Miley asked.

"Well P.E. obviously, then Drama, English and Media Studies. You?"

Miley sighed, "I didn't think of taking Media Studies! Erm, Film Studies, Drama, Computing & … um .."

Lilly laughed, "Spit it out Miley, it can't be that bad, unless you took P.E. you know your two left feet wou-" She froze seeing Miley staring at her feet, "You took P.E.? What were you thinking? Are you insane? Miles you know you're no good at sports! Seriously? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Miley stared at Lilly with wide eyes.

"Sorry Miles, I didn't mean to explode. It's like the housekeeping all over again."

Miley laughed remembering when Lilly was their housekeeper and had gone completely berserk whenever she made a mess. _Ah good times._

"I just wanted to sort it you know. If Hannah gets big over here then it'll help. Maybe I'll stop falling over on stage so much!" Miley explained laughing.

Okay so that was a lie. The reason she was taking it was because of what her mum had said, about Fulcrum wanting to recruit her. Having met James she'd realized the risk. He may not know she's the intersect, but-

Hang on. Intersect. That's what she was. But that guy, in her second flash earlier. Charles Bartowski. She needed to find him. Maybe he'd have answers.

**Anyone notice the mild tribute to Harry Potter. I think there was one to TVD in this chapter or the previous one [=**

**Three chapter one day!**


	8. Jones & Smith

**A/N: Sorry it took so long again! BTW loving the reviews and the fact you guys are all thinking about the stories and questioning facts.**

**Just a few responses for you;**

**People keep saying that Chuck would be more desperate to get the intersect out of his brain. I don't agree. After all Miley is also Hannah! Which is going to be brought in soon. Promise (;**

**Yes the intersect will work differently for Miley. Chuck already had a brain for encoded images, which is normally how he flashes. Miley however will flash more on other stuff. **

**Miley will be getting a team soon. And there may be a little romance. It'll probably be cliché but I've found a way to fit it. Trust me it won't distract from the rest of the story! Hopefully….**

**I'm not just going to let Miley meet Chuck yet. That'll be some time yet!**

**Now. On with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

To say Miley's first day had been awkward would be an understatement! It was torture. Of course Lilly's day had gone perfectly. She was blonde, beautiful and the whole cute Californian accent thing going for her. Miley on the other hand struggled. No one seemed to be able to understand. No one would partner with her. And no one took her seriously in any of her classes. That & she managed to knock out someone on her volleyball team in her first P.E. lesson, that soo didn't earn her any brownie points!

The only plus side Miley found was that she was suddenly good at computing! Sure she hadn't been hopeless before but now she just seemed to breeze through the work, which was good because James sat next to her and all she wanted to do was get out of the lab ASAP.

Of course it hadn't worked as he finished at the same time and asked the teacher if he could give Miley a tour of the school so she wouldn't get lost if she had to come from somewhere else in the college. And much to Miley's annoyance the teacher had said he could. Sure Miley thought James was cute but after learning from her mum about Fulcrum she was a little on edge about him.

Right now James was taking her towards the library to get a library card when he rounded on her.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Miley laughed nervously, "Why would ya'll think that?"

James gave her a look that said 'well you tell me'

Miley sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge right now. You know with the moving and the new school and the whole not knowing anyone, it kinda sucks. I really should be used to it by now but I'm not."

With that Miley tried to walk around him but James caught her arm.

"If you ever want to talk, you know you can trust me, right?"

Miley detatched her arm, "I trust you about as far as I can throw you. Trust is earned. Thanks but I think I can manage from here."

Miley's last lesson of the day had been Drama. She'd never taken any acting lessons before but to be fair she couldn't suck at it. Afterall she was Hannah-stinkin'-Montana. Plus Lilly was in this lesson so at least she'd know one person. Turns out Lilly had changed her mind about Drama. And England. Just as the class was entering the Drama room Lilly had pulled her aside. Her mom had been in a car accident and she was on the next flight back to LAX. And as gutted as Miley was, she understood. Her and Lilly hugged and then Lilly left in one of those black taxi's with Miley's dad in the back seat.

_Guess I'm gonna have to learn the bus routes the hard way_ she thought. As though reading her mind her drama teacher pulled her aside.

"Hi I'm Rebecca Jones, you're drama teacher. You're Miley Stewart right?" Miley just nodded, signalling Miss Jones to continue, "I was just wondering if I could talk to you after class."

"Err sure," Miley responded uncertainly.

"Excellent!" Miss Jones beamed pushing Miley into the class.

Turns out Miley was good at Drama, like really good, though to be fair she had been on three TV shows and one movie! The class was currently studying Shakespeare, which Miley happened to love. Tradegy, Drama & Comedy! If only life was as easily categorised. She was about to leave the class when she remembered that the teacher had asked her to stay. Dropping her bag back on her chair she made her way to Miss Jones' office.

"Oh come in. I though you'd left. I was just about to ring you," Miss Jones told her, pointing to a chair for Miley to sit in, which Miley did before asking, "How did you know my number?"

Miss Jones smiled at her again. For some reason that smile unnerved Miley.

"It's on your record."

Miley was really confused now, "I don't remember putting it on my admission sheets. I only got it last week."

"I know."

Miley stared at her, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. "How did you get my number?"

This time Miss Jones raised a finger, "Just one second."

Not even a second later someone knocked on the door. "Miss Jones." Came a gruff male voice from the door. Miley didn't think much of it, probably just a cleaner or another teacher. Or at least that was what she thought before she felt that now all too familiar rush.

_Shotgun. Blue prints of a tunnel. Schematics. 'Bob Smith'. British Intelligence badge. Shotgun._

Miley tried to keep her face blank. _Please let this be some freaky coincidence_ She thought to herself.

"Come in Bob. This," Miss Jones gestured to her, "Is Miley Stewart."

Bob sighed, "And I need to know this why exactly?"

"AKA Hannah Montana," Miss Jones added on. Miley's head flicked up so fast she was surprised she didn't have whiplash. Miss Jones appeared not to have noticed though as she opened her mouth again. Miley froze. _Oh God no!_

"AKA The Intersect"


	9. Every Part Of Me

**A/N: I have put a fair bit of research into the various branches of British Intelligence and whilst I have tried to stay true the main objections of each branch I have tweaked them to suit to story & also for various copyright infringement reasons.**

Chapter 9

Honestly Miley couldn't have told you much of what happened that night. It all just sort of went over her head, but she still caught the basics; Bob and Miss Jones were both members of British Intelligence. Bob was from MI19; basically he was an interrogator and a good one at that. Bob wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, literally. Miss Jones on the other hand was formally MI10; weapons and technical analysis. However since the insect landed in the UK they had also both been members of the SIS. The 'Secret Intelligence Service' or something, Miley couldn't quite remember.

Bob and Miss Jones had basically explained what was going to happen. Miley would become a British government asset whilst she was on their soil. She would be involved in missions to 'protect the crown'. This meant she would be getting some combat training.

So now as well as being Hannah Montana, she also had to find time in her hectic life to save the world. _When exactly was she supposed to do homework?_ Miley had suggested dropping out of school to make things easier but they thought it was a bad idea.

But that wasn't the worst of it. As she was leaving to get into the taxi they'd ordered her Miley had asked one last question.

"What exactly is our mission?"

Miss Jones had responded with, "To eradicate Fulcrum."

It was official. Miley's life sucked!

By the time Miley got home it was almost midnight and as tired as Miley was from the days events she knew she wouldn't get any sleep so she decided to try writing a song. Usually it helped her calm down.

_Something simple_ Miley thought. It took her just an hour to write, and being proud yet slightly disgruntled about what she'd written Miley decided to test out her new recording studio.

_**I feel like I'm million miles away from myself**_

_**more and more of these days**_

_**I've been down so many open roads**_

_**But they never lead me home**_

_**Now I just don't know**_

_**Who I really am**_

_**How it's going to be**_

_**Is there something that I can't see?**_

_**I wanna understand**_

_**Maybe I will never be**_

_**Who I was before**_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**_

_**Maybe who I am today**_

_**Ain't so far from yesterday**_

_**Can I find the way to be every part of me?**_

_**So I'll try, try to slow things down**_

_**And find myself**_

_**Get my feet back on the ground**_

_**It will take time**_

_**But I know I'll be alright**_

_**Cause nothing much has changed**_

_**on the inside**_

_**It's hard to figure out**_

_**How it's going to be**_

_**Cause I don't really know now**_

_**I wanna understand**_

_**Maybe I will never be**_

_**Who I was before**_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**_

_**Maybe who I am today**_

_**Ain't so far from yesterday**_

_**Can I find the way to be every part of me?**_

_**I don't wanna wait too long**_

_**To find out where I meant to be long**_

_**I've always wanted it to be where I am today**_

_**But I never thought I feel this way**_

_**Maybe I will never be**_

_**Who I was before**_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**_

_**Maybe who I am today**_

_**Ain't so far from yesterday**_

_**Can I find the way to be every part of me?**_

"That was beautiful bud."

Miley jumped and spun around, "Dad you scared me half to death. How long you been home?"

"I got back just before you listened to the track. I take you couldn't sleep?" Miley nodded to her dad, "All your best seem to come out of you when you're tired. You putting that on your next album?"

Miley though about it for a second, "No."

Robbie looked perplexed, "Why not? It's a great song bud."

"I will use but not yet, its not time yet. Soon though. Maybe when we get back home," Miley explained sadly, but seeing her dads expression explained further. "It's more a goodbye Hannah song."

Miley honestly thought if her dad looked anymore shocked that his jaw would actually hit the floor.

"Dad you and I both know I'm either gonna have to come out or someone will find out and reveal it, especially now. I'm getting older, having a secret identity is really starting to grate on me, you know?"

"But I thought you loved being Hannah!"

Miley sighed, "I love singing. There's a difference. I think I'll say goodbye to Hannah soon, take a break and come back as me, Miley. What do you think?"

Suddenly Robbie scooped Miley up in a hug, "I think my baby girl is finally growing up!"


	10. I Hate You

**A/N: Like I said before, I'm trying to get some Hannah stuff done and clear some space so I can get into using the intersect. Are you cool with that? Good!**

**So Lilly's gone, Miley's got a team and Hannah Montana's gonna fade out once Miley moves back home! Now lets train and bring in that pesky James again! (;**

Chapter 10

The rest of Miley's first week went relatively well. Lilly called her every night, Jake had emailed her and was coming to visit and James hadn't spoken to her. The last one made her week easier as it helped her forget her mission, she hadn't seen Bob or Miss Jones all week so she just assumed that they were being briefed about what training she needed or whatever, they'd mentioned they had to head back to headquarters for a while.

In the meantime Miley signed herself up to some self defence lessons at the sports centre down the road from her house. The first meeting had been on Wednesday and to be honest it'd been a breeze, mind you she was in the beginners class. She also joined a dance studio. No reason she should get rusty! After all Hannah was touring the UK from November to January.

"Miles I just got a call from our UK events organiser, Hannah's been requested on some TV show!" came her dad's voice up the stairs after Miley got home from school on Friday. Miley smiled, finally something to do this weekend.

"What show?"

She could hear her dad rummaging for whatever he'd jotted down the information on and couldn't help but laugh, she really needed to buy the man a diary.

"Hollyoaks music show or something. You just need to go on, perform like three songs and give a five minute interview. You game?" He said from her door way.

"Hollyoaks? I know that name … Ah it's a soap opera for like young adults right? Sure it sounds like fun. Good show to have my first UK appearance on! Your awesome daddy!" Miley gushed.

Robbie laughed, "Don't thank me, thank your new events organiser."

"Of course. Give me a name and number and I'll give her a call!"

"Actually this one's male, found him through the same company we found that guard of yours, Bruce Larky?"

Miley's heart stopped, "You mean Bryce Larkin?"

"Yeah that was his name. Whatever happened to him?"

"He's dead," Miley announced in monotone, "What's guys name?"

"Err Bob Smith I think he said his name was, then again you know how I am with names! One sec, there I texted you his number. Be nice," Robbie winked as he left the room.

"I was always am!" Miley called back just before the line connected, "Seriously?" was all she said down the line, admittedly she did say it snootily.

"Some respect young lady. This is the perfect cover to enable me to keep an eye on your constantly, well that and the CCTV outside you house."

Miley gasped running to her window, sure enough there was a camera across the street.

"Smile for the camera," she heard Bob call through the phone. Miley responded by flipping the camera off and ending the call.

"I hate you Bryce" she sighed knowing it was a lie.

_Flashback_

"_I hate you Bryce," Miley laughed as she ran away from Bryce and his water gun._

_She could hear him chuckling from where she was hiding, "You and I both know that that is a downright lie!"_

_Miley bit her lip. She knew this was wrong; she was 16, he was 24 but she didn't care. There was something about Bryce that just called to her._

"_Argh" Miley screamed as Bryce jumping into her hiding space beneath the stage Hannah was performing on that night._

"_Found you Miss Montana," he winked as he heard someone walk overhead but as soon as they were gone he amended himself, "Miss Stewart." Yeah Bryce knew her secret, he was one of 10 people who knew._

"_Well Mr Larkin, what is your prize today?" Miley said slowly. But Bryce didn't answer, instead her caught her lips, kissing her sweetly and softly. Suddenly he was pressing harder against her lips, holding her close to him, she knew she should stop him but she didn't want to. In her opinion he pulled away way too soon._

"_What's wrong?" she asked seeing his downtrodden expression._

_He sighed, "I'm being recalled."_

_Miley could feel her heart break. "When?"_

_He shook his head, "You know I can't tell you, but I promise, I'll see you again."_

What a lie, Miley thought. Bryce's body had been found a few days ago, she wouldn't see him he sent her a necklace for her birthday, which she never took off, and the Intersect in her brain, but what kind of gift was that?


	11. A Bit Of A Song & Dance

Chapter 11

Miley woke up early on Saturday morning, she was really excited about her first UK appearance, there was only one thing worrying her right now. What was she going to wear! Miley almost chuckled as she thought this, it'd been a while since she'd worried about something so trivial and it was a nice change. Grinning ear to ear Miley dived across the hall to her new walk in wardrobe. Within minutes Miley had two complete outfits ready. She was just trying to decided which to wear when her cell rang. Without looking at the caller id she answered the call.

"Hello!" She shouted happily down the phone. She heard a grunt on the other end of the line and felt her heart sink, "Morning Bob. What do you want this early?"

"You seem in a better mood today Miss Stewart," Miley couldn't suppress herself from rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Bob, I'm kinda busy!"

"Deciding what to wear? Go with the Purple vest dress, wet look leggings with the shoe boots," came Miss Jones' voice from behind her.

Miley hung up on Bob before turning around, "What are you doing here Miss Jones?"

Miss Jones smiled sweetly, "I'm your new stylist, Miss Montana. This career of yours creates so many opportunitys to keep an eye on you."

"Maybe I'll quit."

Miss Jones laughed, "We aren't going anywhere Miley. Get used to it."

"You know, you guys are quite rude!" Miley told her.

"We don't have to be nice Miley, just keep you alive," with that Miss Jones left.

Miley waited till she heard Miss Jones downstairs talking to her dad before closing the wardrobe door and sliding down it. Before she knew what was happening she was sobbing. Loud and wrenching sobs. When had life got so ... crazy! Not even a month ago she was worrying about Rico discovering her secret and now look. She was up to her neck in lies and deceit with no way out.

When Miley came down she wasn't wearing the purple vest combo. She's decided the government could only control so much of her life. Instead she was wearing a white vest, wet look leggings, a couple of chunky black necklaces and 6inch black peep toe stilletoes. It upset her to see her dads upset but it was worth it to see the rage in Miss Jones' eyes. Miley smirked at her and as she passed her whispered, "Wait until you see the new set list."

As soon as Miley arrived on the set, in her big black coat and baseball cap, she was whisked away to a dressing room where she put on the wig and touched up her make-up. She was just putting on her lip gloss when she heard someone move behind her.

"Bob, get out of my dressing room."

She saw Bob frown, "Show some respect! You will do well not to displease Miss Jones, she could make your life very difficult!"

Miley scoffed, "What more could she possibly do?"

"She could take you away from your friends and family, she could stick you in a cell and utilise that computer brain of yours against your will for one," Bob responded.

Miley blanched, "Can she do that?"

Bob just nodded, "Your due on in 5. You ready?"

Miley sighed, "As I'll ever be."

Miley didn't talk all the way to the stage. She didn't even greet her band or the presenters. She just took her place and put on her poker face. Breathing slowly and trying not to look too non-chalent about the scremaing audience in front of her. Sure she'd expected some fans, but thet were all screaming her name. It felt like her first show all over again. Butterflies and all.

"And now the first exclusive performance from Hannah Montana!" she heard the presenter shout. Taking her cue Miley stepped up to the mike.

Taking a deep breathe, and she sang;

_Are you overloaded_

_Candy Coated_

_Your life's imploded now_

_There's a risk worth taking_

_A pain worth aching_

_On this hollow ground_

_(We can) Let go_

_Don't go hold on to all of life's hardest parts_

_When we pick a stop, let's keep on rockin'_

_To the rhythm of our hearts_

_We can_

_We can break outta here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can_

_We can forget the pain_

_Win in our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_We are broken chains, yeah_

_Good and broken_

_Find the magic_

_Go and grab it_

_Your fate is in your hands_

_Come on, find a reason to believe in_

_Just tell yourself we can_

_We can_

_We can break outta here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can_

_We can forget the pain_

_Win in our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_We are broken chains, yeah_

_Good and broken_

_Get off your seat_

_On your feet_

_Raise your hands_

_Feel the beat_

_Let it go_

_Lose control_

_Feel it in your soul_

_Don't you know what you can do_

_If you have faith in you_

_Let's not be invisible_

_There's no red light in life just go_

_We can_

_We can break outta here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can_

_We can forget the pain_

_Win in our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_We are broken chains, yeah_

_Good and broken_

_Yea-ea-ea-eah_

_Good and broken_

Miley started jumping up and down, signaling to the audience to join in. Much to her suprize they did.

Miley finished with a beam on her face taking in all the audience. Bad idea. Miley wasn't much passed the front row when she got a flash.

_Tree. A man's ID card. Karl Lomax. FULCRUM. Images of Lomax shooting what appeared to be a royal family. Tree._

Miley struggled not to stagger or give away her fear at what she'd just seen. Instead she yelled thank you to the crowd and walked off stage to get a drink. She hadn't gotten more than 5 steps off the stage when Bob picked her up and carried her to her dressing room, locking the door behind him and Miss Jones.

Ever the patient woman she was Miss Jones got straight to the point, "What did you see?"

Miley couldn't help but feel shocked, "How did you know I'd -"

"Flashed," Bob cut in, "You got this funny look in your eye, almost like you were gonna sneeze."

"Wow. I bet that was attractive!"

Miss Jones huffed impatiently, "What did you see Miss Montana!"

Miley sighed, "There's a Fulcrum agent here. Second row. Caucasian, about 6'1, green hoody. Goes by the name Karl Lomax. Can I go now? I have to prep for the last song." (**AN: (; **

When Miley went back onto the stage Lomax had gone. She knew Bob & Miss Jones hadn't got him cos she could see them searching the crowd. Miley looked around fanatically a second before remembering she was in front of at least 500 people. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

Grabbing a mike Miley addressed the audience, "Sorry I was just looking for someone. They sent me the sweetest letter and told me they'd be here today. Shame, I was gonna get them up on stage so we could sing happy birthday to him! Unless ... " Miley smiled coyly at the audience ,"you could help me find him!"

The audience screamed yes back at her. Grinning Miley shouted, "Karl Lomax where are you?"

She could see the shock on her handlers face as the audience sharted shouting along with her. She grinned at them and pointed behind them as the audience dragged Karl to her. She could see the panic on Karl's face. He couldn't have been older than 16! Miley signalled her band to start playing the next song as Karl was pulled onto the stage by her dancers.

_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating_

_Treating me like a fool_

_I got news for you_

_I'm turning my back_

_I'm dropping a bomb on you_

_You want me_

_You need me_

_Believe me, you'll be callin'_

_You love me_

_You hate me_

_Believe me, you'll come crawlin'_

_So get down and get off_

_Let me show you what you'll be missing_

_We break up, you break down_

_Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

_Don't keep me guessing_

_I'm your favorite obsession_

_Don't give me that lame excuse_

_Is it me that you're missing_

_It's the same old confession_

_You're the one with something to lose_

_Watch out now_

_Don't blackout_

_There's no doubt_

_You can't have it_

_Control you_

_I'll own you_

_I'll show you, but you still can't have it_

_So get down and get off_

_Let me show you what you'll be missing_

_We break up, you break down_

_Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

_So get down and get off_

_You're not the only one that I've been missing_

_We break up, you break down_

_Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

_You'll be kicking and screaming_

_You'll be kicking and screaming_

_But I'm so deceiving, you'll be kicking and screaming_

_Watch out now_

_You'll find out_

_You'll cry out_

_There's no one above me_

_I play hard_

_Don't run far_

_Come back now, I really do like you..._

_So get down and get off_

_Let me show you what you'll be missing_

_We break up, you break down_

_Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

_So get down and get off_

_You're not the only one that I've been missing_

_We break up, you break down_

_Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

_You'll be kicking and screaming_

_You'll be kicking and screaming_

_Kicking and screaming_

_Kicking_

_and_

_Screaming_

Miley danced around Karl, until he calmed down. Looking directly at him whilst she sang the line 'I'm so deceiving' She saw Karl begin to panic but before he could figure out how to escape the song ended and she told her dancers to keep ahold of him whilst she said thank you to the audience. When done Miley grabbed his hand, told him he'd just won the chance to spend the day with Hannah Montana and dragged him off stage. Unfortunately he started to struggle against her as she neared her limo but Bob came along and shot him.

"Why did you shoot him?" Miley yelled at Bob.

Bob hushed her, "He's tranqued. Let's get him in the car and take him to base."


	12. The Most Beautiful Piano On Earth

**A/N: I wasn't too proud of the previous chapter but it was essential to get a mission in. I'm gonna go into what happened with Karl Lomax, well maybe I'll bring it up at the end just know that Miley wasn't a part of what happened after they get Lomax into a limo, they dropped her off home before continuing on to base, which Miley hasn't yet seen.**

Chapter 11

The rest of Miley's weekend had been pretty boring. She did some more unpacking, sat on the phone to Lilly for three hours (she so wasn't looking forward to that bill) and working on her cardio, she knew that Bob & Miss Jones were wanting to start her training soon so she was trying to prepare her body as best she could.

Monday promised to be good, if the weather was anything to go by. Upon seeing the sun Miley had informed her dad she'd be cycling to college, to say her dad was shocked would be an understatement, Miley hadn't ridden a bike in nearly a year since her last accident. You see Miley didn't have much success when it came to bikes, she could be cycling in the middle of a city and she'd find the one tree in a mile and cycle into it. No joke. But Miley thought she'd take her chances.

Despite the traffic, the ride to college was relaxing, with every pedal a worry would fall away to the point at which she was actually able to smile at James when she saw him in computing first thing.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

Miley laughed, "I know crazy right! Sorry about last week, my head was in the sand."

"Ouch! Well I'm glad you got it out, non sandy Miley is a lot nicer from what I can see," James mocked her.

"Hey!" Miley said indignantly, "Don't mock me or I'll be mean Miley again!"

James raised his hands signalling his surrender, "So, I noticed you're pretty good at this! No offence, but you don't look all that smart."

"None taken. I'm not usually that great. I mean up until a week ago, sure I could use MSN and shop online but what can I say, I have a sudden appreciation for what goes on inside a computer, call it … professional curiosity," Miley babbled to him before remembering who he was and stopping herself before she came out and told him she was the Intersect!

James was looking at her curiously. Miley winced, maybe she'd told him too much, bad bad Miley! "I didn't peg you as wanting a career in computing, cool." James said before turning to his computer station as the teacher entered the room.

Miley couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. _Close one Miley._

The rest of computing went without incident, but Miley was still relieved that it was break time now.

"Miss Stewart! Please wait!" came a call from behind her, she didn't need to turn to know it was Miss Jones. Just as she was about to turn around someone grabbed her elbow, looking up Miley saw James grinning down at her, "Come with me if you want to live," he whispered in a mock Spanish accent. Miley glanced at Miss Jones' approaching form before nodding.

"So where are we going?" Miley asked as she climbed into James' car.

He winked at her, "It's a surprise" Was all he said before climbing into the drivers seat and pulling out of the schools car park.

They'd been driving for about 20 minutes before James turned off the motorway and down a long drive. Miley gasped as she saw the house at the end of the drive, it was huge!

"I know, right," James said grinning, "It's a bit on the small size."

Miley laughed at his silliness before getting out of the car and following him to the front door, which a butler opened.

"What? But? Are your parents in the mafia?"

James laughed loudly, "My parents are dead, Miley."

Miley felt awkward, how to get herself out of this hole? "Were they in the mafia?" she heard herself say. She hit herself in the forehand, "Sorry, I don't think! Words just-"

"Come out? I noticed," James finished for her before dragging her downstairs and into his kitchen.

"Okay I love it and all but is a kitchen this big really necessary?"

"Sometimes I have guests."

"How many? 10,000?"

"Oh shush! I'm hungry."

"What are you looking at me for? Get cooking!"

"Doesn't the lady cook?" James asked with a confused expression.

Miley looked him seriously and deadpanned, "James I'm a man."

James looked her a second, clearly weighing up what she'd said before shrugging, "Cool, makes you even more unique."

Miley paused from her walk to the fridge and turned back to James, "I'm unique?"

He laughed as though she'd something stupid, "Of course! I've never met anyone like you before, and I've mat a lot of people in my life!"

Miley blushed and ducked her head, "Thanks."

Before Miley knew he'd moved, James was lifting her face with his fore finger, "You're one in a million."

The moment was so sweet but Miley couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What?" Oops, he sounded a bit upset.

"Nothing, you just made me think of a Hannah Montana song, that's all."

"Hannah Montana? You a fan?" he asked with a wrinkled nose.

She laughed, why did she always pick the Hannah haters? "I like the stuff she's written herself, seems more real."

"Okay, I agree with you. Some of her stuff though! Ew. So fluffy and sickly. But if you liked her I'd grin and bear it, I may even take you to see her."

"NO!" Miley shouted before she could stop herself.

James gave her a weird look.

"It's just, my ex. Yeah, my ex, he took me to see her once," Miley quickly said, trying to salvage this mess.

"Ex?"

Miley laughed, "What?"

"Of course, that's why I recognise you!" Miley felt herself seize up. "You went out with that small time actor … Ryan Jake? Or something."

Miley breathed a sigh of relief, "Jake Ryan. It realise anyone here actually knew who he was."

"My sister used to gush over his picture."

"Used to? She grew a brain?"

"She's dead too."

Miley smacked her head again, "I'm sorry. Foot in mouth disease!"

James laughed, "It's okay."

Miley bit her lip, "What happened to them?"

James looked at her a second, "Not now. Come on, lets eat, I'll give a tour of the house."

Miley managed to eat her snack without saying anything else stupid then James showed her his house. There were ballrooms, pool houses, dining rooms, about 10 bedrooms, two libraries, a gym and a music room.

The last on the list caught her eye the most. In the middle of the room was the most beautiful piano. Looking behind her Miley noticed that James had disappeared. Shrugging she walked over to the piano, running her fingers along the case before gently perching herself on the piano's elegant stool and lifting the lid, fingering the ivories before glancing at the door once again, James still wasn't back.

Taking a deep breath Miley let her fingers dance across the keys, playing a song she'd recently started writing about Bryce. So far she had a verse and the chorus. Quietly she sang along as she played.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_Beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy (Yeah)_

_When my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Miley paused a second before realising she knew the rest, she knew where this song should go.

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and I know_

_I'm not alone Yeah_

_When my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautifu lYeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Miley took a deep breath. She'd been struggling so long for the inspiration to finish that song. Seems she just needed a good piano.

"That was … amazing," came James voice from behind her.

Miley jumped up to see him sat on a chair not too far behind her. "Sorry! It's just soo beautiful. I couldn't resist. Honestly I tried."

James smiled, "Its okay. And it is beautiful, my mother bought it. She never played it, just said it belonged here, that hopefully one day we'd find someone to play it."

Miley blushed.

"You never said you could play piano."

Miley winked, "There's a lot you don't know about me James Bartowski." With Miley left the room.

"Hey do you know how to fight?" Miley asked when James eventually found her. She'd been looking at all of the equipment in his gym.

James shrugged, "A little. Why?"

"I've just always wanted to learn. I mean, I'm taking self defence classes and I have dance lessons but I love learning new stuff I suppose, especially if it can be choreographed," Miley explained, somewhat badly.

James laughed, "I can teach you some stuff if you really want to learn."

Miley's beam told him that she'd like that.


	13. Why Me?

Chapter 12

Miley collapsed on her bed as she got home. For the last week she'd been around James' house training every night. So far she'd managed to avoid Miss Jones and Bob by some miracle, although she'd have to get over it next week as her Drama grades were suffering.

"Hey bud, haven't seen you around much this week," her dad said as he sat on her bed next to her, "You still missing Lilly?"

Miley froze, she'd been so caught up in James that she'd forgotten to call Lilly, she gulped, "Yeah Lilly."

Her dad studied her a second, "Okay. I got some good news then."

Miley perked up, "Another show?"

Robbie smiled at his daughter, her excitement infectious, "Better. A TV appearance. Some show called Doctor Who wants you for a one episode part."

Miley scrunched up her nose, "Doctor Who? What's that?"

"Apparently the biggest, most watch Sci-Fi show in England."

She considered it, "Cool, would be a change, when filming?"

Miley watched her dads smile drop slightly, "Half term week."

Miley's grin grew, "That's okay, I didn't have any plans."

"So what are you doing over half term?"

Miley looked at the boy next to her, "Going to Cardiff with my dad, you?"

James felt his face drop, "Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

James laughed nervously, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go away with me, I have a business trip but not the whole week."

Miley frowned, why did this always happen to her?

"Miss Stewart!"

Turned to see Miss Jones.

"Why me?" Miley whispers before saying bye to James and following Miss Jones.


End file.
